The Amazing Spider-Man 3
by OptimusPhillip
Summary: I theorize the future Amazing Spider-Man films. In this one Peter finds himself struggling with some major changes in his life. His suit has turned jet black, he's acting strangely, and he has a new adversary in the Green Goblin. In addition he will experience the most startlingly unexpected turning point in his life. Rated T for violence, death, and a brief reference to drug use
1. Chapter 1

The Amazing Spider-Man 3: Part 1:

Peter Parker has definitely changed since the day after Thanksgiving, his eyes appear as though he is on some kind of drugs and his skin is quite pale. He also feels and acts differently. He is much more impulsive and constantly wants an adrenaline rush. It has definitely affected what he had of a social life. His new friend, Edward Brock Jr., who is also son of his father's colleague, has grown concerned about him and Peter has resisted his offers for help, and his old friend, Harry Osborn, has also grown apart from him, even more so than before. The truth is Peter doesn't even know what's going on. He hasn't been doing any drugs and he hasn't noticed anything else different about the world around him except some things about his Spider-Man suit. (In the movie the way I see it, Eddie confronts Peter about his alleged problem in the scene I will describe now, Eddie stands outside their dorm room as Peter is returning from his science class. "Peter," he says, "whatever is going on, I am ready to help you. You don't need to go through it alone."  
"What are you talking about?" Peter asks, "I'm, fine. There's nothing wrong with me. At least not that I know of. Nothing else has changed in my life." Eddie leaves for class and Peter enters the room.  
_I lied,_ Peter thought, _something did change, but it's nothing major, and if I told him about it I'd blow my cover_. And the following flashback would follow) The day after Thanksgiving, he fought against a vampire and his accomplice of electricity and a mysterious substance got on his costume, turning it jet black. In addition his suit showed the ability to change to appear as normal clothes. He also found that even without his web shooters loaded (or on for that matter), the suit could generate webs tougher than the normal biocable he fired from his web shooters. But those couldn't have anything to do with it, he thought. Later, he tried Skype-calling Gwen, but she didn't answer. He didn't think to check her status,  
"Working, Do not disturb."

At the OsCorp chemical lab, the chemists were working as fast as they could to replicate Dr. Reinstein's supersoldier formula from WWII. They added the final ingredient, phenethylamine (Or so they thought), and the serum turned green. "Odd." said Dr. Mendell Stromm, head OsCorp chemist,  
"It says here it should be blue."  
"Well, Dr. Stromm, I guess we should hope for the best and give it to Dr. Osborn."


	2. Chapter 2

*The most reactive alkali metal

The Amazing Spider-Man 3: Part 2

"Dr. Osborn," said the nurse, "You have a visitor." And Mendell Stromm walked into the hospital room.  
"Hello, Norman." he said.  
"Hello, Mendell." replied Norman, "Did you get the serum ready?"  
"Yes." said Stromm as he held up the vial of green serum, "I got permission to use it on you." Stromm handed Norman the vial. However, while Osborn was gazing at it in awe, the vial exploded. When the green vapor cleared, Norman was seen lying in the bed, unconscious.

Back at the OsCorp lab, Norman was just waking up.  
"Dr. Osborn!" said one of the chemists,  
"We're glad to see you're okay!"  
"What happened?" said Norman.  
"There was something wrong with the serum." said Stromm, "We ran a test on the residue on your face. Turns out we didn't put in phenethylamine. We accidentally put in barium phosphate."  
"Who made the mistake?" said Osborn in an unusual tone, both high and low at the same time, rather gravelly as well.  
"D-Dr. Smith." said Stromm, "Why?" Osborn did not respond with words. Instead he grabbed a vial of hydrochloric acid and threw it at Smith. The vial shattered and acid got on Smith's chest. (I do not believe the acid killing Smith will be shown if it does happen.)  
"Now to take care of the witnesses!" said Osborn and he put a large chunk of francium* on top of a block of ice in a heated bucket. Osborn left the room just before the ice melted and it exploded, killing everyone in the room.

Peter's roommate evasion routine was shortened quite a bit since his suit turned black. Now he could go from P.J.-ed Peter Parker to Spider-Man without needing to take anything off and not have to hang anything. He swung throughout the city, and saw the windows blown out in one area of OsCorp Tower. He went down to investigate. When he arrived he saw a chunk of metal near a puddle of water. throughout the room there were fragments of plastic. What really freaked him out was the bodies. Most of them were killed either by the shockwave or by the plastic shrapnel, but one had a part of their torso dissolved away. "Who could've caused this?" Spider-Man said. Then suddenly his spider-sense tingled and he ducked, just as he heard the sound of a repulsor blast behind him. He turned around and saw a man in War Machine's armor (The patriotic one from Iron Man 3). He approached Spider-Man and closed in for the kill when suddenly another repulsor blast was heard. Iron Man touched down and fired a missile at "War Machine". However it merely bounced off.  
"Okay." said Tony through his armor, "You're one tough nut to crack. That's good when Rhodey wears it, but not now." The man dressed as War Machine deployed the missile rack and fired all eight missiles. Then before the rocket smoke could clear he deployed the chaingun. He fired off a whole belt of ammo. However, when the smoke cleared, he saw Iron Man with only a dent in his armor. Spider-Man, who had jumped behind Iron Man for protection was also, for the most part, all right.  
"Curses!" muttered the man in the armor just quiet enough that they couldn't make out his voice.  
"Get out of here, Spidey," said Iron Man, "this'll get dangerous." So Spider-Man left.


	3. Chapter 3

The Amazing Spider-Man 3: Part 3:

Spider-Man sat with the jury at, watching a Supreme Court case against Col. James Rhodes, who was believed to be responsible for the attack on OsCorp Tower the night before.  
"Colonel Rhodes," said the judge, "do you see why we bring these charges against you?"  
"Yes, sir." said Rhodes, "A man in the War Machine armor-" Rhodey was briefly interrupted by one of the jury saying  
"Which was property of the United States government."  
Rhodey continued, "Yes, attacked OsCorp Tower. However, as my personal friend and designer of the base armor, Tony Stark, will tell you, the armor registered stolen that very night, hence Tony choosing to follow the homing signal."  
"Okay," said the judge, "But do you have a provable alibi?"  
"No." said Rhodey, "But you haven't presented any conclusive evidence."  
"You have us there." said the judge, "Has the jury reached a verdict?"  
"Yes, your honor." said Spider-Man, "We find the defendant not guilty." With that the court adjourned.

Norman sat in a warehouse on the Hudson River making rubber casings for hand grenades. They were rather weak so they would still explode but he made them just strong enough to not tear until such a detonation occurs. The casings were made to look like jack-o-lanterns and the grenade fit in so the pin came through the stem. He then carefully sewed together a green mask. He then made a purple cap, gloves, tunic and boots out of chainmail. He then made a full body suit of armor. He then designed a mechanism in the gauntlet, which extended three spikes on each one upon command. He then crafted the spikes out of diamond, which he also used to craft the claws on the fingertips of his gauntlets. He put the grenades and some razor sharp bat robots. Lastly he built a robotic bat, which he could stand on and fly. All this inspired by a fictitious monster who haunted his nightmares as a kid, who rode on a giant bat, had crystalline claws and arm spikes, which could grow at will, and an impenetrable hide.

Peter was in the middle of watching a documentary on spiders in an attempt to discreetly learn some new stuff for when fighting crime as Spider-Man, when suddenly the screen changed to say "NEWS FLASH!"  
"We interrupt this program for some breaking news!" said the news anchor, "We've received shocking footage of an attack on the Quest Aerospace building. The attacker was only within focus for a small window of time, however we can still make out his general appearance." A freeze frame of the footage appeared on screen. However the man did not appear human. He looked like a creature from ancient legends. He was green, wore a purple tunic, gloves, cap and boots. Over his shoulder he wore a bag. He rode a gigantic bat-looking thing.  
"This man does not appear human at all, which has a lot of people afraid. However the authorities theorize it is merely a clever disguise. This is Ned Leeds reporting." The TV switched back to a spider weaving a web with a funnel in it. Then he heard his computer play the Skype ringtone. He went to his computer and saw Gwen was trying to call him. He answered the call. Gwen was the first one to speak.  
She said "Hello, Peter."  
Peter replied "Hi, Gwen, what's up?"  
"I'm going on vacation to Europe."  
"Why?"  
"This project I'm working on has put a lot of stress on me, I just need a chance to relax, get away from it all, you know?"  
"I understand. How long will you be gone?"  
"A few months."  
"A few MONTHS? What are they making you do?" Before Gwen could answer an alarm went off.  
"I gotta go," she said, "My flight leaves in 20 minutes." Then she hung up, and Peter sat at his desk, alone.


	4. Chapter 4

An abandoned subway station in Manhattan, chosen due to it being south of Bowling Green, the primary color of the Goblin

The Amazing Spider-Man 3: Part 4:

Peter was at the World Unity Day festival where OsCorp was planning to unveil their new project. He had brought his camera to take photos to sell to Jameson, as the OsCorp staff said this would change the world. _Maybe this is the project that put Gwen under so much stress_ Peter thought.

"Attention, everybody!" said the OsCorp board member, "It is appropriate that on World Unity Day, we, the OsCorp board of directors, present our world-changing technological advancement." He walked toward a pedestal with an object on it, covered with a cloth. The boardman pulled the cloth down to reveal a winged device with a jet engine running down the middle. The wings are about as long front to back as the engine.

"I present the OsCorp tech-flight glider, Designed by Pat Miller!" he said. The applause rang loudly. Peter took a few photos of the glider until he got the perfect zoom and angle.

"Hey, Peter!" said a familiar voice behind Peter. He turned around to see Harry Osborn and a beautiful woman wearing a skintight black shirt and khakis.

"Hey, Harry!" said Peter.

"I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Mary Jane Watson."

"Hi." she said.

"Hey," said Peter, "I'm Peter Parker."

"Harry's told me so much about you."

"How did you two meet?"

"I was staying at a hotel in L.A.," said Harry, "I was just returning from dinner at a pizza place down the road. I went to the elevator door-"

MJ finished the story, "It opened and he was just standing there, mesmerized, and I said 'Face it, tiger, you just hit the jackpot!'"

Peter chuckled and said "I see Norman up there on the balcony, I take it they found a cure for his leukemia?"

Harry responded "Yes. The experiment went a little wonky but it worked in the end."

"Cool!"

"You know, I can get you access to meet him."

"I thought you two were friends as kids," said MJ, "wouldn't you already know him, Peter?"

"He was always so busy, I never got the chance to meet him."

"Oh."

On the balcony Peter, Harry, and MJ had a run in with the OsCorp security, but Harry told the security he was Norman's son and that Peter and MJ were with him and they got through.

"Dad," said Harry, "I'd like you to meet my friend Peter Parker and my girlfriend Mary Jane Watson."

"Hello!" said Norman, "Harry told me so much about you, Peter!" and he shook Peter's hand and went on to greet Mary Jane.

"Hello to you, too, Mary."

"I prefer to go by Mary Jane," she said, "but I also answer to MJ."

"Duly noted, MJ. Peter, I'd like to get to know you. Could you two give us some privacy?"

Harry reluctantly said "Sure. Let's go, baby." Harry and MJ walked away.

"So, tell me a little about yourself."

Peter had finished telling his life story to Norman.

"You sound like a great kid." Norman replied, "You're like the other son I wanted but never had."

"Don't you like Harry?" Peter asked.

"I did, but I kind of lost interest a couple months ago when I learned he was doing oxycodone."

"What?"

"I had gotten into an argument with him and followed him in my wheelchair to talk to him and try to resolve things. I found him in the medicine closet holding a container of the pill."

"Wow, I don't believe it, my best friend, a drug addict."

Peter was taking a closer look at the glider when suddenly he saw an explosion on the balcony he was just on. He pulled out his camera and used the zoom feature to see if anyone was on there. He saw that the OsCorp board of directors was on there, their flesh was burnt off their body by the fireball, though. Harry and MJ were on the other end and were unaffected by the explosion itself, but it damaged the balcony and just one of the supports couldn't hold the weight of the part on which they stood, so it began to crack under the weight. Peter went inside the building and changed his suit to it's Spider-Man shape. He then used his even further enhanced spider-speed to get to the top floor window and swung out. He landed on the wall and shot two web strands onto the floor of the balcony piece, simultaneously holding the piece up long enough for MJ and Harry to get off and providing something for them to climb up. He then swung them to safety and went to investigate the source of the explosion. However as he swung to what's left of the balcony he ran into the Green Goblin figure from the news. He grabbed Spider-Man by the neck

"Spider-Man," he said in a very high-pitched but still rather gravelly voice, "We finally meet!" Spider-Man felt the Goblin's claws press against his throat. However Spider-Man managed to kick him off and swung back around and kicked the Goblin off of his bat. The Goblin retaliated by siccing one of his smaller bat companions on him. It nicked Spider-Man's arm but it wasn't bleeding that bad, so he shot a web into Green Goblin's face.

"Augh!" he yelled as he tried to yank the black web off his face, however its connection to his face just got stronger.

"Badbat!" he mumbled through the web. And his bat returned and grabbed him, and took him away.

Badbat, as the Goblin had named the bat on which he rode, took him to the inner platform of South Ferry Subway Station, where the Goblin had set up one of many of his secondary bases. The Goblin, with the help of Badbat's echolocation and their ability to communicate with each other, entered an Egyptian-like sarcophagus. After a little while Norman Osborn emerged, holding the Green Goblin's mask.

"Spider-Man might be my only obstacle in taking control of all organized crime in New York!" he said, "But if I can study his webs I can probably figure out how to stop him!"


	5. Chapter 5

*The part of the station I described earlier was just the lab, this is the main room

The Amazing Spider-Man 3: Part 5:

At the Osborn manor, Peter, Harry, and MJ sat around discussing the recent attack on the World Unity Day festival and the OsCorp board of directors.  
"Do you think it might have had to do with the tech-flight?" said Peter.  
"What would the Goblin have against that?" said Harry.  
"Okay, that's out."  
MJ piped up "Maybe some sort of personal thing against the board?"  
"Wow," said Harry, "how did you come up with that, baby?"  
"I watch TV."

MJ wasn't that far off, for Norman as the Goblin did have something against the board. However Peter's thought was also somewhat true. Osborn had come up with the design of the tech-flight glider. However Miller, an in-business rival with Osborn, had gotten his hands on the plans first and added an ornamental part to the front, designed in the shape of the OsCorp logo. He hated Miller even more after that and hated the board for not telling him about "Miller's" invention despite him being the head of the company. The same tech-flight systems were what was used to create Badbat, an A.I. robot equipped with said technology.  
"This webbing is interesting, very interesting indeed." Norman said after reading the readings his computer took on the webbing. Norman decided to take a literal closer look at it, however the web jumped onto his face. It then dissipates into a liquid and oozes over his face. However Badbat uses his echolocation systems to distract the "web". Instead the ooze made a screeching sound and fell on the ground. (During the last scene the ooze also forms a face similar to a distorted Spider-Man mask with a toothed mouth a few times for split seconds at a time.)  
_Are you alright, Master?_ asked Badbat via his telepathic link with Norman.  
"I am fine." said Norman, "In fact, I think this thing has helped me. I now know everything I need to know to defeat the Spider!"


	6. Chapter 6

That night, Spider-Man on his patrol found himself unwillingly going toward an abandoned subway station. When he got down there he saw what appeared to be an Egyptian tomb, complete with the sarcophagus. He looked around for what could have attracted him, however the lights suddenly went out.

"Spider-Man," said an eerie voice, "I see you've found my lair." The eyes on the sarcophagus began to glow, "But now you have to stand up to the mercilessness of..." smoke blew out of the seam of the sarcophagus door and it opened, a silhouetted figure stepped out saying "...THE GREEN GOBLIN!"

"How did you draw me here?" inquired Spidey.

The Goblin did not reply with words, but rather bombs, which Spider-Man narrowly dodged. Spider-Man retaliated with webs, but the Goblin seemingly willed them back into Spider-Man's costume.

"Who are you?" asked Spider-Man.

"That doesn't matter to you," said the Goblin, "but the fact that I know who you are does, Spider-Man!" said the Goblin, "Or should I say Peter Parker?"

Spider-Man said "How do you know who I am?"

The Goblin replied "Remember that web you shot at me earlier today? Well when it got on my face it told me who you are, and all about those you love!" Suddenly Spider-Man somehow was made aware that the man behind the mask was Norman Osborn.

"Norman?" the shocked Spider-Man said, "How is that possible?"  
The Goblin said "My chemists were trying to replicate the super-soldier serum from WWII."  
"The same one that created Capt. America?" said Spider-Man.  
"Yes."  
"Don't you know how the last couple attempts turned out?" asked Spidey, "they both turned into giant green monsters!"  
"I guess I make three!" said the Goblin, "Anyway, they accidentally put the wrong chemicals in, causing the vial to blow up in my face. It did indeed serve its purpose, but it had the side effect of creating this madman, or should I say mad monster!"  
Spider-Man was not really finding Osborn's jokes funny.  
Osborn went on. "I designed this after a monster that haunted my nightmares as a child. Now I'm going to haunt the city's nightmares and become the biggest crime boss in New York!" He deployed his arm spikes and prepared to stab Spider-Man but he jumped out of the way just in time. However the Goblin really did know how to attack Spider-Man's heart, he said "Remember Gwen? Your girlfriend? Remember how she left you?" Spider-Man interjected "She didn't leave me, she went on vacation!"  
"That was 2 months ago!"  
"She was under a lot of stress!"  
"From what?"  
Spider-Man hesitated, he finally said "She had to go before she could tell me."  
"Did she? Or was she making an excuse to not tell you?"  
Spider-Man was out of retorts. He knew if he stayed any longer Norman would kill him. So he left.


	7. Chapter 7

The Amazing Spider-Man 3: Part 7:

Peter tried calling Gwen to find out why she left but got no answer.  
"She's probably just out of range." said Peter, "I just gotta take care of the Green Goblin before she comes back and before he can hurt any of my loved ones."

However Spider-Man could not find the Goblin. He checked the subway lair but he couldn't find him there. He checked OsCorp mansion, couldn't find Osborn there. He checked all of the known criminal outposts in the city, he couldn't find him there either. The Goblin was also clearly laying low, for there wasn't a single attack since World Unity Day.

Three months went by until Spider-Man got any leads.  
"Wait," Peter thought, "Didn't Osborn steal the War Machine armor? Maybe Stark has some sort of tracking device built into it."

Peter was right, for when he, as Spider-Man, entered Stark Tower and asked Tony if he could trace the armor, Tony said "Yes."

"The armor is built to detect the homing signal I set up so that my boys can find their way back here." said Tony, "If I can follow that signal back to the armor we can find that he's-" Tony was interrupted by Spider-Man noticing the coordinates pop up on the screen and saying  
"On the Hudson River!"  
"Yes." said Tony, "These coordinates match up with those of an abandoned warehouse on said river."

Spider-Man followed the coordinates to the warehouse where the Green Goblin had set up shop. However when he got there he was attacked by the razor bats. He managed to take care of them, however. When he finally got to the main room Osborn wasn't there. The only thing there was Badbat, who Spidey was careful not to alert. However, Spider-Man underestimated its hearing, for his footsteps were just loud enough to alert Badbat (In the movie, when it's a standard zoom level we don't really hear the footsteps but when there's a close up on Badbat it's much louder). Badbat swooped over Spider-Man and pinned him with its cold, metallic feet. It opened its mouth, baring its fangs, preparing to bite Spider-Man. Spider-Man rolled out of the way just in time, however Badbat's fang did nick him, and jumped onto the riding portion. He tried driving Badbat into the wall, but it is soon made clear that without the proper telepathic link Spider-Man had no control. So instead he webbed up Badbat's mouth so it couldn't echolocate and just went all out on it, punching and kicking, slowly making his way for the exit. However he soon found himself getting dizzy. Then he started to feel faint, until he suddenly passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

The Amazing Spider-Man 3: Part 8:

Spider-Man awoke strapped to a table. It was so tight even with his newly increased strength he couldn't break them. His vision was blurred but from what he could make out he could tell he was probably in the subway station.  
Right next to him he could hear someone going "Ha, ha, ha!"  
Even though his vision was so blurry he could tell it was Osborn.  
"You know, Spider-Man," Osborn said, "you really saved me the trouble of testing Badbat's venom. Don't worry, it won't kill you, it just temporarily sedates the recipient."  
"What do you want with me?" said Spider-Man  
"You outta my way."  
"Well you're gonna have to try harder than this to trap me!" And Spider-Man shot webs to hold the table down and shot webs at the ceiling and he pulled himself up. He went all out on Osborn. However unbeknownst to Spider-Man Osborn was wearing his Goblin armor. He deployed the diamond wrist spikes and tried to stab Spider-Man. However Spider-Man jumped out of the way. Osborn looked around, however he could not see Spider-Man. Because Spider-Man had camouflaged himself into the ceiling. Osborn turned to Badbat.  
"Use your echo-locators. He might still be here, just hidden in plain sight." Badbat opened his wide mouth and let out a sonic burst.  
_He's on the ceiling, Master._ Badbat thought/said to Osborn. Osborn jumped onto Badbat and flew up to the ceiling.  
"I know you're up here!" said Osborn, "Show yourself!" There was no answer.  
"Very well! I don't need to see you to kill you!" He pulled the pin on one of his pumpkin grenades. He placed it on the ceiling and flew away.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM! went the grenade as it exploded, accompanying the fragments of steel and high-speed shockwaves. The Goblin, satisfied, left.


	9. Chapter 9

The Amazing Spider-Man 3: Part 9:

What the Goblin didn't know was that Spider-Man survived, protected by his new black suit. He went to swing away, but thought the Goblin needed a little message. He spun a web with writing on it and swung away.

Peter sat in his room with a police radio on his desk, listening for broadcasts about the Green Goblin. It seemed he wasn't doing anything for hours, and Peter was about to turn off the radio when suddenly he heard  
"All units, report to OsCorp Tower, the Green Goblin is attacking. Repeat all units to OsCorp Tower." Peter turned into Spider-Man and swung to OsCorp.

The sight of OsCorp Tower in this state was unbearable. The shattered windows had smoke pouring out of them, There were sparks from burning machines, and it looked ready to collapse.  
"No one is gonna die." said Spider-Man. And he went invisible so the Goblin couldn't see him so the surprise wouldn't be spoiled, and he swung towards the building. He landed on the wall. He shot his webs at a couple of workers and pulled them out. Then he gently lowered them down on web lines. He repeated this act for all the other survivors. He swung away without doing anything to the Goblin.

The Goblin returned to the subway station. However when he arrived he saw a black web. Woven into it was  
"I am alive, let me say the same about my loved ones, or I won't be able to for you". The Goblin was furious, just when he thought he killed Spider-Man and that nothing could stop him, he goes and survives! The Goblin would not tolerate it.  
"When the time is right, I will kill him!"


	10. Chapter 10

Two months passed before the Green Goblin did anything more. Peter knew the Goblin was out to get him, he didn't know why he did, he just did, so he wondered why he was taking this long. He didn't think about this when he received a text from Gwen. " airport, on my way back, imy" Peter was glad that she was back, but he was also afraid for her. He thought about Police Captain George Stacy's, Gwen's father's, last words.

"You're gonna make enemies. People will get hurt. Sometimes the people closest to you. So I want you to promise me something, okay? Leave Gwen out of it. Promise me that. Huh? You promise me." He did promise, but he didn't keep that promise.

Gwen hadn't seen Peter since she got back. She was too busy with work and other things. She tried taking the first opportunity she got, but she didn't find Peter at his dormitory room. She found a note on his desk.

It said "Gwen, had to go to the hospital, Harry overdosed on oxycodone, be back ASAP. Love, Peter"

"Aw, but Peter." she said as though he was there, "I had something to tell you." She did not realize there was someone else there.

"Well you won't be able to tell him!" whispered a man on a robot bat outside. The Green Goblin swooped in and grabbed Gwen.

"Badbat," he said, "rewrite the note!" Badbat put the note in his mouth and spit it out.

When Peter returned to ESU he found a different note on the table than what he wrote to Gwen.

It said "If you want to see your little girlfriend one last time, meet me on the George Washington Bridge at 1:21 AM tonight." Peter was furious.

"He has crossed the line," he said, "he will pay, he will DIE!"

That night Peter woke up at exactly 1:21 AM. Why he did without an alarm clock, he didn't know, but he changed his PJs into the Spider-Man jumpsuit and he swung out the window.

When he arrived at the George Washington Bridge, he saw the Green Goblin hovering over one of the pylons, his hand around Gwen's neck.

"Spider-Man." said the Goblin, "we meet for the last time!"

"Possibly." said Spider-Man, "But if one of us is going to die it will not be me or Gwen!"

"I must say I admire your new demeanor."

"Thank you." said Spider-Man, "Now let's finish this!"

"Before we handle that," the Goblin said, but instead of finishing his sentence, he dropped Gwen off the glider.

"No!" said Peter as he grabbed her hand.

"I can't hold on!" and Gwen's hand slipped out of Peter's. Peter managed to grab her arm instead.

"I wouldn't let go, anyway." said Spider-Man. However he found himself unable to hold on either, even with his increased strength. Gwen's arm slipped out of his hand.

"NO!" Peter yelled again.

"There's no way you can save her, Spider-Man." said the Goblin, "She's doomed, you hear me? Doomed!" But Spider-Man did not give up. He shot a web down, and just before she hit the water, the web latched onto her ankle. However he could not hear the sound that was made way down there, which even there was the quietest of noises, the sound almost like someone stepping on a rotten twig.

"YES!" he said as he hauled her up, "I did it! Spider-powers, I love you. Not only am I the most dashing hero on two legs, I'm easily the most versatile. Who else could save a falling girl from certain dea-" Peter stopped talking as soon as he saw Gwen up close. She wasn't conscious. "Gwen?" he said, "Can't you hear me?" he got no answer. "I saved you, baby. Don't you see?"

"Romantic idiot!" said the Goblin, "She was dead BEFORE your webbing reached her. Face it Spider-Man, a fall from that height would kill anyone BEFORE they struck the ground!" the Goblin flew away.

"No." Peter said, "Please don't be dead. I saved you baby." his voice got quieter, "I saved you." Peter's heart boiled with rage. Anger, fear, rage, power, all flowed through his veins. He wanted the one thing in the world that no man should want, revenge.  
"I'll get you Goblin! You're the creep who's going to pay! I'm going to destroy you slowly... and when you start begging me to end it, I'll remind you of one thing, you killed the woman I love and for that you will die!"


	11. Chapter 11

Peter followed the Green Goblin from the George Washington Bridge to the warehouse. However when he arrived he was hit with diamond spikes, creating three gashes across his chest, however the suit reformed over them and they stopped hurting.

"You really think I wouldn't expect you to come after me?" said the Goblin, "I killed your girlfriend for god's sake!"  
"Yes," said Spider-Man, "and now you're gonna pay." He punched the Goblin square in the face. Teeth came flying out from both the mask and his real mouth. Spider-Man shot webs at the Goblin that stuck him straight to the wall. Spider-Man picked up the sharpest object he could find and swung it at the Green Goblin, cutting through both armor and skin thanks to his newly increased strength. He repeated this action at numerous points.  
"You killed my girl! A human life!"  
"Does it matter? Is all this worth it if it's over one insignificant female life?"  
"You're talking about my lady, creep! Someone I loved! Do you know what that means? Have you any idea what that means? I loved her, Goblin! And you took her away! You filthy worm eating scum!" He was about to go for the heart when suddenly he came to his senses.  
_What am I doing?_ he thought, _I'm not a killer_. He put down the object. However instead of being shocked at what Spidey almost did to him, the Goblin was laughing,  
"Hahahahaha, hahahahahaha! You just made the worst mistake a hero could make, you let your adversary live!" Badbat, who was behind Spider-Man, opened its mouth and extended its fangs. It flew toward Spider-Man, but at the last second his spider-sense warned him and he dodged the bat. The Goblin, stuck to the wall by Spidey's web, was impaled.  
"So do the proud men die." said Spider-Man over Osborn's corpse, "Crucified, not on a cross of gold, but on a stake of humble tin." Spider-Man thought seeing her killer die would make him feel better about Gwen, instead it just made him feel empty inside, and maybe, just a bit more alone.

(at this point in the movie the credits would play)

Peter swung through the city, wondering why he tried to kill the Goblin even though he normally wouldn't think of it. He pondered this until he noticed once again his suit was black. He then thought back to when it turned black and how everything changed then. His eyes looked baggy and almost jaundiced, his skin was pale white, he was acting all strange like an adrenaline junkie, and most recently he tried killing a man. He went to the church bell tower and tried removing the black ooze from his suit. He couldn't do it no matter how hard he tried. He was so frustrated he hit the bell. Then the sound of the bell made the ooze freak out and try to jump off. He hit the bell again and again, each whack giving him another window of opportunity to tear it off of him. After much struggling he managed to fully get it off of him. The stuff off his body looked significantly different than it did a few months ago in the container, it had a distorted web pattern to it and it moved more like a spider than an ooze. It was clearly weak, struggling just to move a couple feet. Peter would have felt sorry for it had it not almost made him kill a man. Peter soon realized he too was weak, struggling just to stand up. He collapsed on the floor.

(at this point the credits resume)

A man sat in the pew at a local church (his face is not shown).  
"Dear Lord," he said, "I think my friend is having issues, issues I can't seem to help him with. So if You could help me help him I would greatly appreciate it, Amen." He heard a strange noise.  
"Who's there?" he said. He looked around and could only see shadows. He was about to resume praying when he realized there was nothing to cast the shadows. The shadow began to creep towards him. He was enveloped in it. He collapsed down. His body was now coated with a mysterious black substance. It eventually assumed a shape, with a distorted web pattern in some areas and gray veins on some parts (in the movie those are the only parts we see of it and they're really up close, we don't see it in full).

******THE END**


End file.
